


Rain Will Make The Flowers Grow

by SunshineScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus also loves David Bowie???, Albus has the best grandparents, Albus loves his Grandpa a lot, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, I cried a little writing this ngl, Muggle Technology, Post-Blanket Scene, Sometimes all a boy needs is his grandparents, he really just needs a long hug, who'd have guessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: He'd said some awful things, and his dad has said some awful things back. And he felt so, so lonely. And sometimes a boy just needs his Grandparents.Post-blanket scene where Albus visits the Burrow.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Arthur Weasley, Albus Severus Potter & Molly Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Rain Will Make The Flowers Grow

Albus could hardly breathe. A mixture of dust from the floo clogging up his lungs because he couldn’t help but open his mouth to let out a loud sob during the travel and his dad saying those words to him. Those awful, awful words that he _meant._ Because how could he not mean them? If Albus was his own son, he wouldn’t want him either.

As he exited the floo at his desired destination, he sucked in a deep breath and starting coughing violently, trying to get both the dust from his lungs and air to them at the same time. A pair of arms wrapped around him and Albus immediately felt her warmth. The warmth of his Grandmother that felt like coming home. And he fell into her and let all the anguish that had been building inside him out with erratic sobs. He drowned those words with his tears, washing them far, far away from him, but no matter how hard he tried to rid his thoughts of them, they would come swimming right back.

And his Grandmother held him tighter than he’d ever been held before and his Grandfather brushed the floo powder from his hair and made them all a hot chocolate and without saying any words, he sat with them for what felt like hours. They never questioned why he was there because Grandparents don’t do that. He needed them and they were there for him and it was that simple. It was the day before Hogwarts and their Grandchild had shown up crying his heart out, and they simply held him tightly until he stopped.

When he finally settled and the tears stopped falling – when Albus felt like he could _breathe_ again – his Grandma stroked a loving hand through his hair and his Grandpa sat at his other side and smiled softly at them. Albus wished he could stay here forever, but he would no doubt be forced back home that evening.

“Is this about Hogwarts, sweetheart?” His Grandma asked, never stopping the action of stroking his hair. Albus shook his head slightly. “Do you want to talk about it?” Again, Albus shook his head.

“I’ve got an idea, how about you and I, Albus, go out to the workshop? I’ve got some great new things to show you,” his Grandpa suggested. At that, Albus lit up. His Grandpa’s workshop was one of his favourite places on Earth, especially when his Grandpa let him help with some of the tampering of muggle objects.

“That sounds wonderful,” Grandma Molly said. “And how about I floo call your mother -” Albus snapped his head towards, a look of pleading and protest already formed when she held a hand up to stop him speaking “- and get her to bring your trunk over so you can stay the night, me and your Grandfather will take you to the station in the morning.”

Albus relaxed and smiled. “That’ll be great, thank you Grandma, Grandpa.”

Grandma Molly ruffled his hair and planted a kiss on his forehead before getting up to grab some floo powder. Grandpa Arthur turned to him with a mischievous smile before nodding his head and the two of them were soon out of the house and almost running with excitement towards Grandpa’s workshop.

Inside and away from the chilly August evening, Albus marvelled at his Grandpa’s new discoveries. When Albus was younger, he believed his Grandpa’s workshop held all the secrets of the universe, with old muggle contraptions he’d tinkered and tampered with, from clocks and watches to radios and televisions, to Russian doll collections and cameras he’d long taken apart and destroyed with experiments. Albus helped him sometimes, but his Grandpa was much more skilled in that department.

“Over here, Albus,” his Grandpa said, ushering Albus passed his collection of miniature cars and gemstones to the other end of his workshop. He stopped in front of a large box and Albus crinkled his eyes in confusion. His Grandpa opened the box and inside was a disc-type circle and a long needle-like-antenna of sorts. Albus had no idea what to make of it, but he was excited nonetheless.

“Do you remember when you were about eight, and we were in here looking at that muggle radio? And we got it to work and a song came on and we both loved it, but never heard it again?” He asked. Albus nodded, he remembered the day well. His dad had been with them at the time too, but didn’t recall the song even from his muggle background, but the three of them had completely fallen in love with it only for it to be lost and never heard again.

“I’ve been doing some research and it’s taken me awhile-”

“Six years, Grandpa,” Albus chuckled, smiling for the first time that evening.

“Well, these things take time. Anyway, I found this in a muggle antique shop a few weeks ago and couldn’t resist buying it. I was going to gift it to you for Christmas, but this seems rather important right now. There was a disc in it – a vinyl as the muggle call it – and when I finally figured out how to work the blasted thing, there was the song.”

Albus gaped. “ _The_ song?”

“Yes,” he confirmed. Arthur lifted the antenna thing that was nothing like an antenna now that Albus looked properly, and put it down in the centre of the disc. Within moments, the song that had filled Albus with so much joy when he was eight began playing through the workshop. “It’s called Space Oddity, by some muggle called David Bowie,” his Grandpa informed him.

Albus couldn’t help himself; he tackled his Grandpa in a hug. The fact that his Grandpa had been looking for this song for him for six years, and he had never given up, the fact that he _cared_ this much about Albus meant the world. The fact that _someone_ cared this much for him, that _someone_ wanted him and _someone_ wasn’t disappointed in him caused tears to leak from his eyes. His shoulders started shaking as he bawled in his Grandpa’s arms. Arthur hugged him back tightly, letting Albus know he was there for him.

Space Oddity played in the background, and six years ago it was a moment that Albus held so dear to his heart, as he watched his Dad and Grandpa laugh and smile and just be happy. And now here he was, crying in his Grandpa’s arms listening to the same song that brought them such joy back then.

He felt pathetic.

Albus pulled away from his Grandpa and frantically wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his jumper.

“I’m sorry, Grandpa,” he murmured, sniffling.

“Albus, it’s okay,” he assured, patting a clear side of one of his work surfaces. Albus obliged and hopped up, finally being closer in height to his Grandpa. “I don’t know what’s going on, and you don’t have to tell me, but you don’t ever have to apologise for crying, my boy,” he spoke softly, booping Albus lightly on the nose and causing him to smile despite his tears.

“I didn’t want to ruin this,” Albus said, sniffling and gesturing around them as the song came to an end and the record player restarted it on a loop.

“You haven’t ruined anything. You’re hurting, and that’s okay. A little bit of pain and a little bit of rain never hurt anyone. In fact, it is rain that help make the flowers grow, and you, my boy, will blossom.” His Grandpa wiped the tears from his eyes. “How about we head back in and get you to bed, aye? It’s getting late and your Grandma might kill me.”

Albus let out a watered laugh and nodded his head. He jumped from the work surface as Arthur turned the record player off mid-song. He then wrapped a protective arm around Albus and walked him back to the house.

Once inside, both his Grandparents fussed over where he was going to sleep, settling on Ron’s old bedroom and allowing him to get changed into some pyjamas his mum had brought over along with his Hogwarts trunk that was downstairs next to the floo fireplace. Once dressed, his Grandparents lay with him until he fell asleep, his Grandma stroking his hair and retelling stories of the past such as their family trip to Egypt and how they used to love going to the Quidditch world cup. Albus fell into a gentle sleep feeling grateful for his Grandparents; two people who loved him unconditionally and who he could always rely on no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Would love to know your thoughts so leave a comment, or you can find me on twitter: @sunshinescorp


End file.
